


A Deceit

by BuzzCat



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Jack have a request of Captain Teague, but Elizabeth still has a lie to unveil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deceit

Teague looked at the couple before him, first looking at his son, and then the Pirate King,

“Is she pregnant?” he said, his voice gravelly. Elizabeth made a vague noise of shock and Jack furrowed his brows,

“’Course she’s not!” He shot a glance at Elizabeth and leaned over to her, “Are you?” Elizabeth scoffed,

“No!” She looked back at Teague, “Captain Teague, do you honestly believe that the only reason your son would marry me is if I was pregnant?” Teague blinked slowly at her and Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “If the only important thing in marriage was children, then a great many pirates would have a great many wives.”

“True. Very true.” said Teague. Jack looked from his son to Elizabeth again, then nodded, “Very well. I’ll marry you both. When?”

“Now.” said Elizabeth. Jack looked over at her,

“’Now’? Why now?” he said in bewilderment. Elizabeth smiled, her eyes darting down to his lips before going back to his eyes,

“We’re pirates, Jack. Tomorrow really isn’t a time guaranteed us.” she said. Jack rolled his head back and forth before turning to Teague with a grin,

“Very well. Now.” Teague stood and led them to the desk upon which sat the Code, as set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew. He stood one side of the desk, Jack and Elizabeth on the other, holding hands, “Place your hand on the Code.” Jack and Elizabeth each did so, “Say your vows.”

Elizabeth turned to Jack, “I, Elizabeth Joan Swann, take you, Captain Jack Sparrow, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forth, until death.”

“And possibly after, depending on how things turn out.” interrupted Jack. Elizabeth nodded,

“And possibly after.” she agreed. Teague turned to his son,

“Now you.”

“I, Captain Jack Sparrow, take you, Lizzie Swann, to be my wife.” he said. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and he said, “Until death and possibly after.” Teague nodded at his son’s words,

“Elizabeth, do you take Jack to be your husband of your own free will?”

“Of my own free will, I do.”

“Jack, do you take Elizabeth to be your wife of your own free will?”

“Beyond a doubt.” he said. The smile on his face was the most genuine Elizabeth had ever seen from him. Teague pulled a ribbon from the Code and wrapped it around their joined hands,

“I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss your bride.” Elizabeth pulled Jack in and kissed him passionately, like that last day aboard the _Pearl_ with the Kraken bearing down on them, but now there was no monster. There was no deceit. Well, there was one deceit…

Elizabeth pulled back from the kiss and whispered in Jack’s ear,

“You know the question he first asked us?”

“Yes?” said Jack, distracted by the proximity of his now-wife. Elizabeth chuckled, a soft vibration in her throat,

“I lied.”


End file.
